the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord of Infinity (Holy Name)
The vain and ubiquitous Order of Creators usurped the title of Infinity Lords when they developed the powers of Trandimensional travel, mostly thanks to the Orbs. But the Theists are the sons and daughters of the Infinite Being, and the powers of traversing the Omniverse belong to them first and foremost. The Theists do not hold a grudge against the Creators for this usurpation.... at least not most of the time. Invoking this Name of God transforms a Theist into an Infinity Lord. *The term Lord of Infinity is awarded by The Creator Himself to those who show mastery of using this powerful Name. -Infinity Worshipers Lords of Infinity (Theists): "The Essence of Infinity is Addition." The True Lords of Infinity are among the more advanced members of the Order of Infinity. They possess the power to traverse the Omniverse, or the 'Sea of Infinity,' from realities and dimensions to whatever else exists out there, all in the name of the One-Above-All-Things. The Lords of Infinity represent the upper-echelons of the Infinite Order, with a few naturally talented prodigies among the Order developing the power of Transdimensional travel earlier than most. Because of this, the Lords hold a place of great importance within their own Order. AKA: The Strangers. Omniverse Portals: LoI can create Portals, using arcane knowledge of metaphysics to locate the dimension of their choosing (or so they hope, in more stressful situations). The Lords of Infinity come from countless different dimensions, from countless different variations of Earth, and because of that they come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Many of those encountered aren't even human, but Transdimensional life-forms born within some other reality. Portals can take a variety of shapes and natures, but most simply appear as oval or oblong doorways in physical reality. They can be clear, allowing a person within one dimension to peer into another, or they can be opaque, blank, or swirling with lights and electro-static power currents. Alternate History: A great source of ideas for building alternate worlds is alternate history. There are entire anthologies and other media that deal with the question of how the world might be today if some historical facts had been rearranged. Imagine what it would be like to step through a doorway into an alternate world where the British Empire still reigned, or the Nazis hadn't been defeated. What if people still lived in the stone age or Earth had been conquered by an alien force? Other Genres: Using the Lords of Infinity in a story is a great way to take your characters into another genre or setting. The standard setting for the Adepts of God is Urban Fantasy, but there's no reason Adepts can't be used in any other scenario. -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_genres#Film_and_television_genres Facts: -The Infinity symbol is important to most known 'variations' of the Lords of Infinity. -There is no central organization to the Lords, since each hails from his own dimension. -"Tribes come and go, but the Orders remain" is a popular expression among Adepts and is believed to have originated with the Lords of Infinity. While cultural features change among dimensions, the Lords testify that the Orders of Adepts basic nature and powers are found universally among all dimensions. -In fact, the concept of Established Orders, those Orders whose Aspect of God is known to humanity, is a foreign concept to many 'foreign' Lords. Some have claimed to witnessed entirely unknown Orders with wholly new Aspects operating in other dimensions. -An archaic term for a dimension is 'realm.' -Apparently, there is no end to how many dimensions there are. And whose to say there aren't other things out there, things whose nature and concept is so alien to mankind that humanity couldn't understand it even if encountered? -The relationship the Lords of Infinity have with the Order of Watchmen is an intriguing one. Most Watchmen are merely observers, but more than one has decided to befriend a Lord of Infinity and tag along for adventure's sake. The Watchmen acts as a trustworthy guide, and the Theist provides greater power and protection. -Infinity Lords are also known as the Strangers because they are always just passing through and they carry an air of mystery about them. -Infinity Lords often possess or search out pieces of advanced technology. -Sometimes, Theists develop the power to traverse dimensional barriers before reaching such high Degrees. These Exemplary Adepts are prized by the Lords and actively sought out so that they can be trained how to use their power to add to the knowledge of the Order. -Lords frequently will take a personal Motto for themselves. Phrases like 'Progress is Inevitable!' or 'All Things Are Possible' are the types of motto's most of them choose. -C.S Lewis's Narnia series is popular among the LoI for things like passwords and references. -Unlike Creators, Theists are naturally resistant to Translation Errors when traveling between dimensions. Orbs: Orbs appear as glowing balls of light, they are a type of Celestial spirit that are designed by God to pass through the realms and ensure that things are as they should be. They are also members of the Order of Infinity (those that approach Theists are, anyway, Creators have their own). Most Orbs usually take the form of a small, white sphere, while others appear as golden fireballs or blue lights. While they have no mouths they can nonetheless 'speak,' producing a slightly mechanical-toned voice by manipulating the ambient sound waves. Orbs frequently seek out Theists of other species and teach them how to travel across the realms (effectively making them into Variant Adepts and into LoI prematurely). Orbs are thus powerful and instrumental allies to the Lords of Infinity. Orbs will choose a Lord and stick to them, becoming their companion in their travels and adventures. They often lend technical support, scouting ahead, offering advice or knowledge, and when necessary trying to lend a hand in battle. Most Orbs will have Degrees around 8-12, they will also have a smattering of powers special to them like Fireball, Lightning Strike, Produce Light Beams and the ability to Ram opponents to knock them down or off balance. Orbs naturally possess the ability to float and can fly at a speed slightly faster than a normal running speed. Orbs don't have eyes but they can still 'see' in one direction regardless. They also have a psychic-scanner ability which allows them to sense basic activity like heat, movement and power fluctuations in the nearby area. Orbs don't name themselves, each of them is able to differentiate among the others of their own kind with ease. However, human Infinity Adepts frequently give nicknames to their companion Orbs. The Orbs themselves don't seem to mind. Orbs also possess a psychic Universal Translator ability which they can share with other Creators who are partnered with them. However, the translator isn't really universal, Orbs learn languages they encounter rapidly can share translations with their partners. Orbs will usually go into a 'sleep' like stasis every few days and commune with any nearby Orbs (either in their current dimension or in a 'nearby' dimensions, whatever that means). This communion allows Orbs to act as a loose network among the sea of infinity, sharing information and learned languages. Orbs that are 10th Degree or above possess the power to turn invisible. Dimension designations are highly complex with numerical designations that run into hundreds of digits. Most Realms have nicknames because most human beings can't memorize these huge numerical titles for each individual dimension. *Theist Orbs avoid Creator Orbs and seem to have a rivalry going on between them. This rivalry is shared among the human members of either Order as well. Infinity Lord Degrees: 1ST DEGREE -Engineering Proficiency = Theist has a natural knack for quickly figuring out how things work or what might be wrong with them. -Infinity Gaze = Adept can stand still and concentrate, allowing their eyes to watch events taking place in another realm. They can only see a specific area, usually adjacent to the same area they are occupying now. They can hear and smell things too, but it will be a bit vague. -Blind Jump = Dangerous but unusually lucky, this ability allows a Lord to 'jump' to a new dimension. 2ND DEGREE -Imagination Proficiency = Theist is naturally artistic and able to mentally develop new ideas. -Rift = Adept can create a Rift, a tear in dimensional walls that allow one-way travel to a set designation. The Adept can select a target dimension and location if they can picture it in their mind and they have familiarity with that particular dimension. If they don't, the Rift usually won't form. Rifts require time to open properly, time which can be cut short with the help of an Orb. Opening a Rift hastily is a good way to get oneself killed really fast. 3RD DEGREE -Call To Orbs = Adept can send out a psychic signal, alerting any nearby Orbs to their presence and requesting assistance. Adepts low in their Degrees can only send out a signal for a kilometer, while those high in their Degrees can send out a signal for several kilometers. 4TH DEGREE -Tactical Imagination = Using his superior imagination, a Theist can predict the next move an opponent or opponents will make in combat, allowing the Adept to counter them. -Science Proficiency = Theist has a natural proficiency in the sciences. 8TH DEGREE -Portal = Theist can establish a semi-permanent Portal between two different locations within two different dimensions/realms. The Portal allows for stable, two-way travel and can be made big enough to accommodate most vehicles but nothing larger. 10TH DEGREE -Transdimensional Theft = Theist can 'reach' through into another dimension to grab hold of something and bring it back. This will require the expenditure of multiple points of Kenosis, however. 13TH DEGREE -Infinite Pilgrim = Theist can make a series of successive jumps through dimensions, one after the other. The Theist chooses the destination. This power is often used if the Adept is being pursued through the realms by an enemy and wants to lose them. 16TH DEGREE -Summon Ally = Lord can send out a psychic 'probe' to locate a friend or ally they know and then open a Rift nearby them, calling out to them for help. This isn't easy and will require concentration and more than one expenditure of Kenosis. 18TH DEGREE -Harden the Barrier = Theist can temporarily harden the dimensional barrier in his vicinity. This will increase the difficulty for other dimensional travelers to reach his area. 21ST DEGREE -Massive Portal = Infinity Lord can now establish a large-size Portal allowing for mass transit between two dimensions. 23RD DEGREE -Reverse Time = Lord can now effect time as well as other dimensions, reversing time for himself. He will remain momentarily outside the stream of time and watch as everything massively reverses all around him. The more Kenosis he expends, the farther back he can go. 24TH DEGREE -Move Forward = Same as Reverse Time, except now the Lord can move forward in time. 25TH DEGREE -Distress Signal = Lord can send out a transdimensional distress signal, calling out to other LoI for assistance. The signal will contain a psychic message as well as a brief summary of the impending danger they are in. 26TH DEGREE -Merge the Realms = The Lord can create a temporary merging of two dimensions, the shared 'space' will become a patchwork landscape as features from each universe are forced to fit together in fleeting co-existence. Sentient beings will not be harmed but they will be shocked and dazed 30TH DEGREE -Pocket Dimension = Lord can create a 'pocket dimension' within their current realm. The pocket dimension will initially look either barren or take on the appearance of the location the Lord was in when he created it. But with further expenditures of Kenosis the Lord can shape and sculpt it to his whim and populate it with whatever he has sufficient understanding of to create. References: -https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse -http://omniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Omniverse Category:God